POTONG KUENYA!
by urja shannan
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi, hari itu ia harus memotong kue ultahnya...Sungguh ambisi yang tidak terduga dari kembar Gemini di hari ulang tahunnya, yang entah kenapa membawa derita bagi rekan-rekannya
1. Chapter 1

**POTONG KUENYA!!!**

**Character**: Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia, Milo, Camus, Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya series milik Kurumada Masami, gue ngaku-ngaku, anda tuntut, beres…

**Summary**: Apapun yang terjadi, hari itu ia harus memotong kue ultahnya...Sungguh ambisi yang tidak terduga dari kembar Gemini di hari ulang tahunnya, yang entah kenapa meembawa derita bagi rekan-rekannya

**Listening to**: macam2 amv Saga-Kanon dari youtube ^^;

**Note**: maunya post pas 30 mei, sekarang sih udah telat tapi "Happy birthday Saga, Kanon..." ^_^

**Please Read and Review :D**

_**

* * *

**_

...Apapun yang terjadi, hari itu ia harus memotong kue ultahnya...

Sungguh ambisi yang tidak terduga dari kembar Gemini di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-XX... (disensor demi melindungi mimpi gadis2 fans kembar gemini)

"Untuk terakhir kalinya Kanon, singkirkan tanganmu dan biarkan aku yang memotong kue ini."

Ujar Saga dengan ancaman yang terkamuflase dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang. Adik kembarnya Kanon, hanya mendengus.

"O-ho? Dan biarkan lu dapet kepuasan dari semua itu? Gue rasa enggak. S-O-R-R-Y."

Balas Kanon gak mau kalah sembari menarik pisau dapur dari genggaman kakak kembarnya tersebut.

"ANJRIT! KANON! HATI-HATI NAPA? HAMPIR KENA NIH!"

Teriak Saga saat ujung pisau dapur yang masih digenggamnya itu nyaris mengenai dirinya.

"MAKANYA LEPASIN!"

Balas Kanon yang gak terima diteriakin kakaknya.

"KAMU YANG LEPASIN!"

Lanjut Saga...

"LU DULU!

Lanjut Kanon...

"KAMU!"

...dan seterusnya balas-membalas, teriak-meneriak, tanpa ada yang mau mengalah...

Sebenarnya hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun si kembar yang ke-XX. Berhubung lahirnya bareng, so gak heran kalau dirayain ultahnya bareng juga. Tapi...

"Siapa sih yang bilang kalo kembar tuh pasti lebih akrab daripada saudaraan biasa??" Keluh seorang gold saint berambut biru yang dari tadi terlihat bosan ngeliatin koleganya berantem cuma gara-gara motongin kue ultah. Ujung kuku telunjuknya yang kemerahan udah gatel pengen nge-launch jurus kenamaan dari rasi bintangnya dari awal mula keributan, tapi berhubung dia males ngadepin jurus dimension antah-berantah (dobel pula!) dia akhirnya cuma bisa manyun kesel.

"Gak dewasa." Timpal sosok di sebelahnya yang berambut pirang panjang. "Shun sama Ikki aja yang pisahnya cuma enam tahun sekarang lengketnya kayak pacaran, ini tiga-belas-tahun gitu loh? Amit-amit."

Denger Shaka yang misuh-misuh gak karuan kayak gitu mau gak mau para gold-saint melongo takjub. "Kesel ya mbak?" goda Deathmask iseng, aslinya dia juga kaget denger komen si Shaka.

"Banget." jawab Shaka, matanya terbuka sesaat melirik DM tajam. "Dan jangan panggil saya '_Mbak_' kalau nggak mau lipsing selamanya."

Denger ancaman tersebut sang saint kepiting pun langsung pucat dan patuh seketika.

"Baidewei-eniwei-buswei nie mau sampe kapan ributnya? Dibiarin aja curiga gak bakal kelar ampe tahun depan juga. Secara, tu dua pada keras kepalanya euy." Ujar Aphro dengan nada melambai, berusaha mengarah pada topik semula. Shura yang entah kenapa merinding mulai buka suara.

"Maunya di ice-coffin aja biar cepet beres. Gimana Camus? Dan Aphro, Plis kita gak lagi di salon, ngomong nada biasa aja napa? Merinding tahu!"

Alhasil semua gold-saint pada nengok ke Camus, berharap ice-coffin miliknya dapat membawa berkah. Yang bersangkutan cuma menatap dingin tidak merespon.

"Saya..."

Yang lain makin mendekat ke pangeran es tersebut, berharap dapat respon yang diinginkan. Camus makin jengah, karena hampir kelanggar batas teritori privasinya.

"Saya tidak bisa. Roshi sudah berkali-kali mewanti-wanti agar saya tidak sembarangan pake ice-coffin lagi."

Keluhan pun berkumandang dari para gold-saint, kecewa.

"Kecuali..." sambung Camus tiba-tiba, para rekan gold-saintnya otomatis bangkit kembali mendengar ada kemunginan lain.

"Kecuali ada yang mau anter Roshi bolak-balik China-Yunani..."

Kontan semua serempak ngeliatin Mu. Sang Aries mulai keringat dingin. "Err...maaf sebelumnya. Maaf banget, tapi teleport tuh capek loh? Saya bisa tidur tiga hari tiga malem kalo musti China-Yunani bolak-balik. Lagian saya ada deadline perbaikin bejibun cloth. Maaf teman-teman." Tolak Mu halus.

"Jadi sekarang gimana?" keluh Aldebaran sembari melirik perdebatan siapa-yang-berhak-megang-pisau yang makin memanas di antara si kembar Gemini, yang lain noleh sana-sini nyari juru selamat.

"Biar saya yang tangani." Seru salah seorang gold-saint di tengah-tengak kegalauan tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

****

POTONG KUENYA!!!

**Character**: Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia, Milo, Camus, Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya series milik Kurumada Masami, gue ngaku-ngaku, anda tuntut, beres…

**Summary**: Apapun yang terjadi, hari itu ia harus memotong kue ultahnya...Sungguh ambisi yang tidak terduga dari kembar Gemini di hari ulang tahunnya, yang entah kenapa meembawa derita bagi rekan-rekannya

**Listening to**: macam2 amv Saga-Kanon dari youtube ^^;

**Note**: Aiolos beraksi... ^^;

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

"GA, KANON! UDAHAN DONK BERANTEMNYA. PLIS?"

Milo geleng-geleng kepala dari sisi meja yang mendadak menjadi dinding pertahanan portable bagi para gold-saint. "Seriusan nih? Pake toa segala, Budek gue!"

Aiolia melotot "Emangnya kamu mau kakak saya turun langsung ke kancah pertikaian si kembar ganas itu, hah?!" sungut si Leo judes ngebelain kakak tersayangnya yang masih berkoar-koar dengan toa keramatnya. Sejak, entah beberapa menit lalu, pertikaian si kembar yang gak akur se-Sanctuary itu makin bertambah liar. Alhasil, para gold-saint yang gak mau ikutan kena cedera langsung bikin zona aman dengan menjejerkan meja sebagai garis pertahanan mereka.

Aiolos yang semula menawarkan diri untuk membujuk si kembar juga gak mau ambil risiko kebunuh dua kali di tangan saint Gemini, akhirnya memilih jalan aman membujuk dengan ala negosiator, alias pake toa—yang entah didapatkannya dari mana...

"GA, KAMU KAN KAKAK...NGALAH DON---..."

"DIAM KAMU LOS, INI URUSAN SAYA!"

Aiolos mendesah. Toa diangkat kembali, kali ini diarahkan pada Kanon...

"KANON, NURUTLAH SAMA SAGA SEKALI-SE---..."

"DIEM LU, GAK ADA URUSAN!"

Aiolos menarik napas panjang, masih berusaha sabar. Toa diangkat untuk kesekian kalinya, berusaha untuk membujuk si kembar kembali...

"GA, KANON---..."

"DIEM LU/KAMU MANUSIA KUDA!"

Aiolos beneran jadi diem karena syok. Perlahan sang saint Sagitarius berbalik, memberikan toa-nya pada sang adik yang kebingungan. "Kak Los???" ujar Aiolia bingung, tapi sang saint Sagitarius malah ngeloyor pergi tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Kenapa kakak lu Lia?" tanya DM yang jarang-jarang tampak khawatir pada kondisi sang saint Sagitarius tersebut. Aiolia Cuma bisa bengong, bingung.

Shura menghela napas. "Syok dia..." yang lain kembali celingak-celinguk. "Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Camus seraya menghindari piring terbang yang nyaris mengenai dirinya.

Para gold-saint cuma bisa diem...

-----

Para gold-saint masih berembuk kebingungan ketika Aiolos kembali. Aiolia yang pertama sadar akan kedatangannya segera menghampirinya untuk memastikan kakaknya itu baik-baik saja. Belum sempat Aiolia bertanya, Aiolos langsung menggiring adiknya ke pinggir.

"Kak?" tanya sang Leo penasaran. Aiolos bukannya menjawab malah justru mengangkat busur yang rupanya ia genggam sejak ia kembali.

"Yang gak mau jadi sasaran tembak, minggir." Ujar sang Sagitarius dengan dingin. Aura di sekitarnya pun seolah turut memancarkan nafsu membunuh.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau saint Sagitarius yang terkenal sabar dan dewasa itu bisa kesel? Para gold-saint yang masih gak percaya tetap terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing sebelum kemudian sang Sagitarius yang mulai psycho tersebut mulai menarik busurnya. Dengan anak panah, tentunya...

Spontan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi semua yang berada pada jalur lintas anak panah Aiolos segera menyingkir...

_**BYUUUSH!**_

"WADAAAAW!!!"

Teriak si kembar Gemini bersamaan.

Semua noleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Saga dan Kanon meringkuk bersamaan dengan panah yang menancap di masing-masing pantat mereka...

"Itu buat yang menghina saya manusia kuda." Komentar Aiolos datar.

...dan sejak saat itu semua gold-saint bersumpah dalam hati agar berhati-hati untuk tidak menyinggung Aiolos dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh...


	3. Chapter 3

**POTONG KUENYA!!!**

**Character**: Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia, Milo, Camus, Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya series milik Kurumada Masami, gue ngaku-ngaku, anda tuntut, beres…

**Summary**: Apapun yang terjadi, hari itu ia harus memotong kue ultahnya...Sungguh ambisi yang tidak terduga dari kembar Gemini di hari ulang tahunnya, yang entah kenapa meembawa derita bagi rekan-rekannya

**Listening to**: macam2 amv Saga-Kanon dari youtube ^^;

**Note**: FULUSZ...MINUSZ

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

"Jahat kamu Los! Kalau saya ambeien mau tanggung jawab?!"

Mendengar Saga yang protes gak terima ditembakin pantatnya, Aiolos hanya memutar matanya. "Kamu yang jahat. Sepuluh tahun kita temenan, tiga belas tahun saya dikhianati, trus dikatai kuda cuma karena pengen lerai kalian berdua?? Itu gak jahat namanya?!" Runtut Ailos gak mau kalah, Saga pun akhirnya bungkam, malu.

"Lah, terus gue?! Atas dasar apa lu manahin pantat gue?!" Sungut sang mantan marina. "Kita kan gak ada dendam?!" Tambahnya gusar.

Aiolos makin mendelik. "Sejak kamu ngatain saya kuda beberapa menit yang lalu. Saya. Udah. Dendam. Sama. Kamu. JELAS?" Balas si Sagitarius tajam, dan mau gak mau Kanon ikut diem juga.

Yang lain pada es-we-te, gak nyangka senior mereka, Aiolos, yang klemer-klemer saking baiknya itu bisa jutek kayak gitu. Dalam sekejap saja semua pada respek sama Aiolos.

Aiolos yang lama-lama gak enak juga jutek mulu, menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali. "Hhhh, udah deh. Biar adil kalian berdua potong sama-sama saja yah?"

Mendengar usul tersebut, semua mengangguk setuju. Kanon yang terlihat menimbang-nimbang usul tersebut, tidak lagi ngotot seperti semula, kelihatannya juga gak terlalu keberatan dengan usul sang Sagitarius. Tetapi sebelum sampai pada kata _sepakat_, tiba-tiba Saga bangkit dengan wajah pucat.

"ENGGAK!"

Kejutekan Aiolos kembali membara. Shaka yang makin habis sabar terlihat ditahan oleh para gold saint junior. Satu pertumpahan darah sudah cukup, gak perlu ditambah lagi dengan turun tangannya sang manusia setengah dewa tersebut, begitu pikir yang lainnya. Tetapi, yang paling kesal dengan penolakan Saga, ya tentu saja Kanon...

"EGOIS!"

"BUKAN BEGITU!"

"KALO GITU APA, SAGA?!"

"ADA ALASANNYA!"

Kanon terperangah. Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Saga. Aiolos yang pertama buka suara. "Apa alasannya?"

Saga gugup, ia tampak tidak mau yang lain mengetahui alasan itu. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat itu. "Err, saya tidak bisa bilang... emm lagipula ini alasan pribadi saya!" Tegasnya.

"Kayaknya sejak pertengkaran kalian mulai berimbas ke kita, ini sudah bukan alasan pribadi lagi." Komentar sang saint Virgo sinis. Milo yang terlihat heran dengan sikap Shaka yang emosian dari tadi berbisik kepada sahabat karibnya yang berada di sebelahnya. "Shaka kenapa sih dari tadi marah-marah mulu?"

Reaksi Camus cuma mengangkat bahu. "PMS kali." Jawabnya, yang tumben-tumbennya ngasal. Si Scorpio makin bertanya-tanya, apa di bulan Gemini ini memang wajar jika orang menyimpang dari kepribadian aslinya?

"Saga, lebih baik kamu beri tahu alasanmu dulu. Kita perlu tahu alasan apa sampai kamu ngotot begini." Aiolos membujuk Saga halus. Dari semua gold saint, dialah yang paling lama berteman dengan Saga. Si Gemini yang satu itu memang sedikit introvert dan jarang mau jujur pada orang lain, ditambah lagi sifat pesimisnya, plin-plannya, suka memaksakan diri, dan... _weleh_,... dipikir-pikir ajaib juga persahabatan mereka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, pikirnya.

"Los..." Saga mulai buka suara. Pandangannya yang memelas tertuju pada sahabat karibnya tersebut. "Kali ini saja, Los. Ultah yang berikutnya saya tidak akan begini lagi. Saya mohon?" pintanya sembari melirik sekilas pada adik kembarnya, Kanon.

Dilihatin dengan pandangan melas begitu, Aiolos akhirnya luluh juga, dan setelah membujuk (mengancam) Kanon, akhirnya Kanon mau juga setuju. Masalah (sepele) itu pun terpecahkan, dengan keputusan bahwa Saga-lah yang akan memotong kue ulang tahunnya tersebut.

Tidak adil memang bagi Kanon. Sang mantan marina tersebut hanya bisa cemberut tanpa protes sedikitpun. Kanon sebenarnya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan siapa yang pertama memotong kue tersebut, tetapi, bagi dirinya yang posisinya selalu di bawah kakaknya ia ingin sekali-sekali jadi yang pertama. Apa boleh buat, selama ada kakaknya yang ngotot itu ia harus mengalah. Sebenarnya siapa yang _kakak_, siapa yang _adik_ sih? Sungutnya dalam hati.

Para gold saint bertepuk tangan ketika kue yang jadi perkara itu dipotong oleh Saga. Akhirnya selesai juga, mungkin begitu pikir yang lain...

Kanon terlihat hanya bertepuk tangan sekenanya saja, ia benar-benar sudah tidak mood lagi dengan hari ulang tahunnya tersebut. Tatapi, betapa kagetnya Kanon ketika tiba-tiba piring dengan potongan kue pertama itu kini berada tepat di depan ujung hidungnya.

"He?'

Riuh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat perlahan-lahan menghilang. Saga berdiri gugup dengan sepiring potongan kue yang terjulur pada kembarannya.

"Ini, umm, ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-kue... untuk Kanon...." Ucapnya dengan tergagap. Garis wajahnya yang tertarik-kaku, membuat yang lain sulit menentukan apakah Saga sedang tersenyum atau justru _meringis_.

"...Ko—k...?" Kanon masih tidak percaya.

Tersadar dari ke-_speechless_-annya Aiolos menepuk dahinya frustasi. "YA OLOH! Saga! Dari tadi kamu ngotot ingin motong duluan tuh karena _INI_?!" Ujarnya, seolah gak terima sudah keburu jutek duluan. "Dapet ide konyol dari mana sih kamu?!"

Sang Gemini yang wajahnya memerah karena gugup itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. "Umm, dari kamu Los..."

Yang lain serempak menoleh ke arah sang Sagitarius dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Aiolos gelagapan. "K-kapan Ga? Saya gak pernah..."

Wajah yang udah merah itu makin memerah, seperti direbus. "Setiap kamu ulang tahun, kamu selalu ngasih Lia kue yang kamu potong kan? Kata kamu itu karena kamu, ngg... sayang sama Lia, jadi err... kuenya... buat Lia duluan... makanya...err..." ungkap Saga malu-malu.

Yang lain gak bisa ngomong saking syoknya, gak nyangka alasan kengototan sang kakak kembar Gemini itu hanya untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada sang adik? Badan Aiolos serasa limbung saking gak kuatnya ngadepin sahabatnya yang bener-bener gak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya itu.

"Ap...APAAN SIH!"

Kali ini perhatian tertuju pada sang adik kembar. Kanon yang terlihat kesal setelah mengetahui alasan kakaknya tersebut, sejurus kemudian merebut pisau yang masih berada dalam genggaman Saga.

"Lu! Lu egois! Alesan gak mutu! Si-siapa juga yang ingin kue dari kamu Saga?!..." Cerocos Kanon. Ujung pisau yang semula diacungkannya pada kakaknya tersebut, tanpa diduga malah mendarat di kue ultah yang telah terpotong sebelumnya. Dengan gusar Kanon memotong kue ultahnya tersebut, dan kemudian...

...menyodorkan piring dengan potongan kue tersebut kepada Saga...

...Kalau bumi bisa lengser saat itu juga, seluruh gold saint yang hadir menyaksikan peristiwa itu inginnya lompat ke dalamnya...

"Gue, erm... aku juga ingin ngasih kue yang aku potong ke kamu Saga...bukan kamu saja. Makanya jangan ngotot dong! Kan kita bisa potong berdua, ngasihnya samaan, makannya barengan!"

Mata Saga berkaca-kaca, terharu.

"Ka-...KANOOOOOOON!"

"KAK SAGAAAAAAAA!"

...dan kedua saudara kembar itu pun berpelukan dengan dramatisnya...

"Iiih Jijay banget..." Deathmask yang alergi adegan ala opera sabun langsung pucat pengen muntah. Shura, dan Aphrodite udah pasrah gak pengen ngapa-ngapain lagi, cuma bisa ikut menggerutu.

Beda dengan yang lain, saint Virgo Shaka udah pengennya nyabutin nyawa si kembar yang masih kusyuk-masyuk berpelukan. Untungnya, Milo, Mu dan Aldebaran yang udah ngeh nyadar ada sekrup yang lepas di kepala Virgo tersebut, langsung mengamankan massa dari amukan Virgo.

"Waduh, Shaka, sabar dong! Tarik napas dalem hembuskan satu, dua, tiga..." instruksi Milo. Bukannya tenang, Shaka makin ngambek.

"Saya bukan sedang mau melahirkan, ngapain kamu instruksi saya _lamaze breath_ segala!"

Milo melotot. "Itu Yoga, teknik pernapasan dari India! Biar kamu tenang!"

Shaka ikut melotot (dengan mata terpejam). "Saya dari India, dudutz! Saya lebih tahu yoga daripada kamu!"

...dan pertengkaran Shaka-Milo pun berlanjut...

"Camus, kamu kok malah baca buku. Si Milo diurusin sono, gih." Tegur Shura pada juniornya yang asyik baca komik Doraemon di tengah-tengah keributan tersebut. Bukannya segera melakukan sesuatu, Camus justru terus konsentrasi pada komiknya.

"Bentar, ini Nobita lagi dapat ganjarannya..." Jawabnya sekenanya. Sekarang giliran Shura yang frustasi karena kecuekan juniornya...

Di sudut lain, Aiolos yang sudah lemas hanya bengong melihat bermacam-macam adegan terjadi di hadapannya. "Lia..."

"Ya, kak?"

"Tahun depan, tanggal 30 Mei, ingetin kakak supaya TIDAK datang ke ultah Saga sama Kanon lagi..."

"...."

Aiolia mendesah pelan, senyum miris tersungging di wajahnya. "Kak Los..."

"Yah?"

"Nanti di ulang tahun kakak yang berikutnya, nggak usah kasih Lia kue lagi yah?"

Aiolos menoleh ke adiknya, ekspresinya terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Kenapa Lia?"

Sang Leo hanya tersenyum. "Lia sudah 20 tahun kak..."

**END****...**

* * *

**AN** : AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Huufff, tengkyu banget yang udah nge-review, sori dibalesnya di ch 3, ffnet akhir-akhir ini lagi error soalnya haha ^^ . Kalian senang saya senang! Huhuhu berikutnya apa lagi nih *ketawa setan*

_**Review Response**_

**Itifal** : kembar yang ini emang doyannya brantem :P hehe. Aiolos perlu sekali-sekali ngamuk, terlalu baik soalnya.

**Yukitarina** : Tengkyu tengkyu tengkyuuu banget! _ sama luv u juga 'sebagai teman' hahaha ^_^

**celeronM**: setiap orang WAJIB marah kalo ngadepin si kembar yang gak akur ini :D

**Ovia** : Saga-Kanon emang gak nyadar umur, udah om-om juga haha. Aiolos dah gak tahan lagi, biar sabar ada batasnya juga ternyata. Tengkyu ^^

**Sanich Iyonni** : err... ch 2 masih belum end, sori nge-postnya gak sekalian ^^; tengkyuu banget reviewnya sanich-san, sori gak bales review yg di guilt. Hug u luv u,....'sebagai teman'...(ikut-ikutan yuki nie jadinya haha)


End file.
